The Fairytale Collection
by Courageous
Summary: It's a collection of fairytales! Only with Yu-Gi-Oh characters. Though most fairytales will revolve around Puppyshipping. Might include other shippings later on, though.
1. The Tinderbox

**The Tinderbox**

Once upon a time there was a soldier with the name of Kaiba Seto. He was on a journey home from a war in a distant country, when on his way he encountered an old and ugly woman. Kaiba wasn't an idiot, and he knew what this woman was. She was a witch.

"Care to make some money, boy?" she asked in her sharp voice.

"I don't have time for old crows," he said, and he walked past her.

"But you can definitely use it, can't you, Kaiba Seto?" she asked.

Kaiba stopped in his tracks, how did she know his name? And how did she know he needed the money?

Fighting in the war had caused him to lose everything. He had once had a beautiful house, a lot of money, and people who admired him. Now he had lost it all. He had even lost his precious younger brother. He now needed to start rebuilding his life; a little money could come in handy with this.

He sighed and turned around to face the ugly woman.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked reluctantly.

The old woman cackled menacingly and pointed to an old tree.

"That tree is hollowed out," she said, "beneath it there's a hallway and three doors. Behind the first door there is a small dragon(*) guarding a chest. In that chest there are a ton of copper pieces. In the second room there is a dragon about the size of a human, he guards a chest containing silver pieces. And in the third and last room there is a large dragon guarding a chest containing gold pieces. These could all be yours."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he snapped: "Dragons? Are you insane woman? How am I supposed to get by dragons?"

"Don't despair boy, for I have a magical ring that will make you invisible for these dragons," she cackled again, and took a golden ring(**) out of her apron.

"A magical ring, right," Kaiba said disbelieving.

"If you don't believe me, you might as well be on your way right now," she said.

For now Kaiba decided to push his pride aside, he needed the money, and if the witch wasn't lying he could make a lot of it. There had to be a catch, though.

"So how many of these coins do you want?" he asked the old woman.

She laughed again and said: "Not even one."

"You must want something," he said, "why else would you tell me this?"

"I do need one thing," she said, "years ago my grandmother dropped her tinderbox down there. I want you to get it for me. It should be in plain sight, not too difficult. Do it for me and you'll get all the money you want."

Kaiba thought for it for a while. If the woman was lying he'd be sure to cut her head off. He took the ring out of her hand and put it on one of his slender fingers. It fit just perfectly. Then he climbed in the hollow part of the tree. The witch threw him a rope and he began his descent.

After a little while he finally hit the bottom. He let himself drop on the stone floor and looked around. He was indeed in a hallway. It was made out of stone and was dimly lit.

He walked down the hallway for a while and finally came to a door. He opened the door gingerly and sure enough, there was a small dragon lying next to a large wooden chest. The reptile seemed to be asleep though. Kaiba opened the door slowly, but luck wasn't on his side, it creaked loudly. The dragon woke up immediately and looked around defensively. Kaiba couldn't help but feel the tiny dragon was adorable. It had green scales and bright yellow eyes. Kaiba stood still and looked at the dragon, but it didn't seem to really notice him. After a while the animal just laid his head back down and went to sleep again.

_So I guess the ring really works,_ he thought as he inched closer to the chest.

Slowly and silently he opened the chest. And sure enough, there were a ton of small copper coins in there. Kaiba decided to let the coins be. If the witch's word had been true to here, there might be silver, even gold coins further on. He closed the door behind him; it made no noise this time, and stood back out in the hallway.

He continued on for a while, and after a few minutes he saw a second door. He once again opened it slowly, making sure it didn't make a sound. The room he was in next was a bit larger than the one he was in before. The dragon was bigger as well. This time the dragon had red scales. Kaiba took his time to get closer to the chest, not wanting to wake up the dragon. Getting his head bitten off wasn't on his to-do list. He opened the chest and once again, the witch's word had been true. It was filled with shiny silver coins.

_If everything is true until now,_ Kaiba thought_, that _must _mean there are gold coins in the next room_.

He once again left the chest unmeddled and made his way out of the room. But his confidence grew more and more every step he took, he couldn't wait to get his hands on the gold pieces. In his overconfidence he wasn't as quiet as he had been before, and the red dragon awoke. The reptile roared and the room shook. Kaiba turned around and looked straight into the dragon's eyes. They were as black as the midnight sky. Luckily for him he was invisible. Kaiba stepped backwards slowly until he was finally out in the hallway, and then he just slammed the door shut. He could hear the dragon roaring in the room.

Not wanting to think about what could have happened the brunet made his way to the third and final door in the hallway. It was differently for the doors he had encountered before. It was way larger and the door handle was made of gold. Kaiba smirked and he pushed open the large wooden door. Inside there was a large dragon snoring peacefully. It was a white-silver like dragon. Each time it snored it made the floor tremble. Kaiba made his way to the treasure chest tentatively, trying not to wake the dragon. The dragon was fast asleep though. He opened the chest and had to suppress his joy as he saw it was filled with golden coins. As quickly and silently as he could he started filling his pockets and bag with the gold pieces. He then made his way out of the room.

Standing in the hallway he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and he happily made his way back to the hollowed out tree. Once he got there he yelled out to the witch: "I found the gold!"

"Did you find the tinderbox?" the witch yelled eagerly.

In his excitement Kaiba had completely forgotten about the tinderbox. He looked around and saw it lying on the floor under a torch. It was in plain sight as the witch had said. As he took up the tinderbox he couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. This item was probably the power source of the witch. If she had this back nothing would stop him from killing him. And Kaiba Seto would not get killed by some old witch.

He walked back to the rope and made his climb upwards. After a few minutes he finally reached the surface. Kaiba stretched himself and breathed in the fresh air. The witch stood next to him, eagerly waiting for her tinderbox.

"Well, did you get it?" she asked.

"I did," Kaiba said coldly.

"Can I have it now?"

"No," he said, "I won't give you the chance to kill me."

The witch's face turned purple with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she yelled, spit escaped her mouth with each word she said. But there was nothing else she could do, as Kaiba had her tinderbox.

"You can have your stupid ring back, at the least," Kaiba said mockingly, and he threw her the golden ring.

Kaiba smirked and continued his journey home, leaving the enraged witch behind him.

Once he got to his home kingdom, the kingdom of Moonwall, he realized how different it was from when he had left a few years before. There was a new king in the land. Apparently the old king, who was the new king's brother, had passed away. The new king was nowhere near as righteous and good as the old king. He was a Tiran. On his first day back in the kingdom Kaiba heard a ton of whispers about the king. Apparently he had locked away his only son, the prince, in a tower out of fear of being overthrown.

Kaiba was interested in the prince, but as he was spending his gold coins he quickly forgot about it. First he bought the most beautiful mansion in the town, and then he went around and hired a chef, two maids, a butler and a gardener. He bought the nicest furniture he could find and had paintings made by the finest painters in Moonwall. But after spending so much he had nothing left, and soon enough all his servants left him. In the ending Kaiba only had the big house left. He was all alone. For a moment he thought of going back to the hollowed out tree. Then it occurred to him, he still had the witch's tinderbox.

He examined the little tinderbox, but nothing seemed out of the ordinary. He went to get a candle, might as well make some light as it was getting dark. He strikes the tinderbox once, but other than making the candle burn nothing happened… at least not at first. After a while Kaiba heard the strangest noise, it sounded like wings clapping. He went over to the window and opened it, the sound grew louder and louder. And suddenly the tiny dragon flew through the window in the room.

"How can I serve you, master," the dragon said, little sparks of fire flew out of its mouth when it spoke.

Kaiba was at a loss for a moment, and stared at the green dragon sitting in front of him. He recovered quickly though, and realized the power of the tinderbox. If he'd strike it once the tiny dragon appeared, if he'd strike it twice the human sized dragon would appear, and if he'd strike three times, the monstrous dragon would be ready to serve him. Kaiba smiled mischievously at the tiny reptile in front of him.

"Go get me some golden coins," he said, and the tiny dragon flew out of the window again.

A few minutes later the dragon had returned. It had a golden pouch in its mouth, he dropped it in Kaiba's hand, inside were golden coins. He put the pouch in his pocket and told the tiny dragon to leave again. The dragon complied and flew out of the window.

As Kaiba looked out of the window he saw a large tower in the distance, the tower that held the captured prince. He thought for a while and then took the tinderbox out of his pocket. He strikes it two times and after a while the he could see the red dragon in the distance. The mansion trembled slightly as the dragon landed in Kaiba's bedroom.

"How may I serve?" the dragon asked, its voice sounding a bit lower than that of the tiny dragon.

"Go get me the prince," Kaiba said. As soon as he'd spoken the words the dragon flew away, towards the large tower.

Kaiba lit all the candles in his room with the candle he had lit before. He'd give the prince a warm welcome.

After a few moments the dragon returned. He elegantly landed on his bedroom floor. On his back lay the prince, still asleep. Kaiba gingerly touched his golden Blond hair; it was soft and smelled sweet. He took the prince in his arms and laid him on his bed, and then he turned towards the dragon.

"Go out, but come back in ten minutes," he said, and the dragon flew out of the window.

Kaiba knew the prince shouldn't stay away from the castle for long, if the king would find out he'd be a dead man. He had already crossed a line having a dragon kidnap the prince, but when he laid eyes on the prince's sweet face he knew it had been worth it. He didn't know what it was, but there was something irresistible about the prince. Kaiba leaned in slowly and pressed his lips against those of the prince, softly, sweetly.

The prince's eyes fluttered open immediately. Amber eyes locked cerulean ones. It was silent for a moment, but that didn't last very long.

"Where the hell am I?" the prince started yelling, hurting Kaiba's ears.

"Will you shut up, please?" Kaiba asked, annoyed, "You're in my mansion."

The prince closed his mouth and sat up a bit, looking around the room.

"Is this a dream?" the prince asked.

"What do you think?" Kaiba asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I've been stuck in that tower all my life," the prince seemed sad, "I guess this is a dream."

"Whatever you say, dear prince," Kaiba said.

"My name is Jounouchi Katsuya," the prince suddenly said, holding out his hand, "Who are you?"

Kaiba took his hand in his; instead of shaking it he brought it to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"My name is Kaiba Seto," he said.

The prince was blushing slightly at the touch.

"N-nice to meet you," he said.

"Can I ask you why you are getting acquainted with someone you believe to be a figment of your imagination?" Kaiba asked, smirking.

"It's all I have," was all Jounouchi said.

The next moment the dragon came bursting into the room.

"HOLY CRAP!" Jounouchi yelled, jumping off the bed and huddling into the nearest corner, "It's a dragon!" He pointed at the creature that was now sitting obediently next to Kaiba.

Kaiba snorted and said: "Don't worry, it won't eat you."

Jounouchi came out of the corner and slowly walked towards the dragon. It was looking at him intently, with its midnight black eyes. Jounouchi stretched out his hand and softly touched the dragon's snout. Jounouchi was surprised to see the dragon close his eyes and lean into the touch. Jounouchi smiled.

"It's like a cat," he said, beaming.

"I'd say it's pretty damn far from a cat," Kaiba said looking at the dragon.

"Its behavior isn't," Jounouchi said stubbornly, patting the dragons head affectionately.

Kaiba looked at the night sky; he wasn't sure what time it was.

"I guess you have to go soon," he said.

"Go?" Jounouchi asked, "Where to?"

"Your tower."

"Oh," Jounouchi looked at the ground sadly, "yeah, I guess I do."

"Maybe I'll see you again," Kaiba said.

"I doubt it," Jounouchi said.

"I'm sure of it," Kaiba smiled lightly. He cupped Jounouchi's cheek and leaned in slowly. The blond's cheeks turned a bright red, and he wasn't sure what to do. Kaiba tenderly pressed his lips against his. Jounouchi's eyes slid shut slowly, and he started kissing him back. It was soft and sweet at first, but quickly the kiss grew more passionate. After a while the two boys broke apart. Jounouchi looked into Kaiba's cerulean eyes, he didn't want to leave.

"Take him back," Kaiba suddenly said, breaking the silence. And before Jounouchi could complain, the dragon had swept him off his feet and they were rushing back towards the tower.

The next morning Jounouchi woke up back in the tower. He got out of bed and walked towards the window. He looked and saw the kingdom of Moonwall below him, shining in the morning sun. He looked at the tiny people below him, and wondered, if Kaiba Seto was one of them.

"You're up already, Katsuya?" the chambermaid chirped as she entered the room she was a fat woman with brown hair she wore in a bun, "normally you're asleep until noon."

"I had a great dream last night," he said as she went around the room, gathering some dirty clothes.

"Oh really? What was it about?" she asked.

"A dragon kidnapped me from the tower and brought me to this guy called Kaiba Seto's house. And he kissed me!" the prince said cheerfully.

The chambermaid stopped in her tracks and then said: "Well you mustn't believe in dreams, dear prince."

"And why not?" The prince said, a bit angrily, "It's not like I have anything else!"

"They're _just_ dreams," the chambermaid said, spitting out the word 'just'.

"I'll believe whatever I want," Jounouchi said stubbornly.

"Well that's just foolish," the chambermaid said.

"You're… foolish!" Jounouchi said, not coming up with a better comeback.

The chambermaid looked at him and sighed, and then she left the room.

"Stupid chambermaid," he said, and then went back to the window. He continued to stare outside the entire day, hoping to see a dragon in the sky.

Meanwhile the chambermaid had gone to his father. The king was sitting on his throne in the great hall.

"There's something urgent I need to tell you, your majesty," the chambermaid said, kneeling down in front of him.

"What is it?" the king said, the he raised his hand, as a signal she could get up.

"The prince had a dream last night," the chambermaid said, getting up from her knees, "he dreamt a dragon had taken him away in the night."

The king stood up from the chair and bellowed: "You bother me with dreams?"

"I'm sorry, your majesty," the chambermaid said, trembling, "It's just, I thought of the prophecy."

Years ago, when the king had just been crowned king, he had called for a Seer. He had asked her how he could prevent his reign from ever ending. The Seer had taken his palm and studied it. After a while she had uttered what was now known as the prophecy. In exactly five years a man would come, this man could control dragons. He'd conquer the heart of his son and in the end, overthrow the king himself. The king had let out a bark of laughter, and sent the Seer to be beheaded. Surely there was no one who could control dragons. From that moment the king had locked away his son in the tower. If no one ever saw him, no one could steal his heart.

"Stay with him," the king said, sitting down in his throne again, "if that dragon comes again this night, you must see where he flies to. Then put an 'X' on this man's door. In the morning we'll arrest and execute him."

The chambermaid nodded and was on her way again to the tower, determined to do her job. The king meanwhile stroke his beard, his mind deep in thought.

That night Kaiba once again strikes the tinderbox twice and soon enough the red dragon flew through his window.

"Bring him to me," was all Kaiba said, and the dragon was back on its way to the tower.

Jounouchi had decided he'd stay up all night, this way he'd be sure if the dragon was or wasn't a dream. Besides it's not as if he could sleep anyway. The chambermaid had decided to sleep in his room for some reason and her snoring could break down stone walls.

Just as Jounouchi was giving up hope, he heard the clapping of wings. He jumped out of his bed, as silently as he could despite how excited he was, and tip-toed towards the window. In the sky he could see the dragon approaching. Jounouchi stepped away from the window as to give the dragon space to land. When the dragon entered the room Jounouchi almost immediately jumped on his back and whispered: "Take me to him." The dragon stretched his wings and off he went.

The chambermaid almost immediately stopped snoring and got straight out of bed, she had been faking her sleep all night. She ran down the stairs and when she reached the outside she followed the dragon through the kingdom. The chambermaid was completely out of breath when it finally sat down on the windowsill of a house. The chambermaid put a black 'X' on the door witch charcoal she found on the ground. Satisfied with herself she left for the castle again; she felt she deserved some sleep.

Kaiba ordered the dragon to leave them alone for a while again. While the dragon stretched its wings he noticed the black 'X' on the door. Not wanting his master to be found out, it grabbed a piece of charcoal from the ground as well and started putting black Xs on all the houses in the neighborhood.

"I knew it hadn't been a dream," Jounouchi said. He was lying in Kaiba's arms on the bed.

"You'd have to be pretty dense to think that was a dream," Kaiba said smirking.

"Hey! That's mean!" Jounouchi said, glaring at his kidnapper.

"You know I'm just teasing you, prince," he said pulling him closer to him and kissing his hair.

"Right," the prince said, averting his head.

Kaiba smirked and kissed Jounouchi's neck.

"Don't be mad now," he whispered against Jou's skin.

The hot breath made Jounouchi shudder a bit.

"Oh, do you like that?" Kaiba said, biting the skin lightly.

"N-no, you pervert," Jounouchi said, turning a bright red once again, "don't say things like that."

"I'll say whatever I want to say," Kaiba whispered hotly, "and I'll do whatever I want to do."

Without warning he bit Jounouchi's skin harder, and started sucking on it. He stopped just in time as to not leave a mark.

"S-stop!" Jounouchi said, pushing Kaiba away lightly.

Kaiba backed away lightly and looked at him in the dim candlelight.

"You're beautiful," Kaiba said, caressing Jounouchi's cheek lightly with his fingers.

The bright pink turned into a dark pink.

"N-no, I'm not," Jounouchi splattered, looking away.

"Don't be so shy," Kaiba said, making Jounouchi look at him once again. He then leaned in and kissed the blond prince again. This time Jounouchi responded immediately, pressing his body closer to Kaiba's. Kaiba slipped his hand under Jounouchi's shirt, stroking the warm skin. Kaiba once again started kissing the Blond's neck, earning an approving moan from said Blond. As Kaiba was about to undo Jounouchi of his shirt the dragon burst through the window and landed on the bedroom floor.

"Damnit," Kaiba said, "You have to go."

"What? Already?" Jounouchi asked.

"You can't stay here too long," Kaiba explained, "if anyone at the castle notices you're gone, we'll both get in trouble."

Jounouchi thought about the chambermaid sleeping in his own room and nodded.

"I guess it's for the best," Jounouchi said, getting up from the bed.

"I know you were quite enjoying yourself," Kaiba said, "We'll finish it tomorrow."

Jounouchi started furiously blushing again.

"I-I wasn't enjoying myself, you pervert," he murmured.

"Oh, you weren't?" Kaiba asked, mischievously, "Your body tells me differently."

Jounouchi looked down and realized what Kaiba was aiming for.

"Shut up!" He shouted, embarrassed.

Kaiba laughed and helped Jounouchi on the dragon. As the dragon was about to take off, he planted another kiss on his lover's lips.

"See you tomorrow, Katsuya," Kaiba whispered.

Jounouchi just smiled and nodded, and then the dragon flew back towards the tower. Kaiba didn't take his eyes off the scene until he was sure the Blond was back home, safely.

At the crack of dawn the chambermaid went down to the kingdom together with the king. She led the way to the door she had marked the day before.

"Look! It's still there!" She said, accomplished, "Just like I promised, my king."

"But there's one over there as well," the king said, pointing to another marked door, "And there! And there!"

"Curses," the chambermaid said, "he must've figured it out."

"This night he won't be so lucky," the king said, "I'll wait up with some of my men and guard that tower. No dragon will steal my son without me noticing it."

Sure enough the next night the king and his men were waiting around the tower for the dragon to show up. They weren't the only ones waiting. His son had been waiting at his window since two hours ago. Unaware of the danger.

At approximately the same time as the two nights before the dragon appeared in the sky, he landed on Jounouchi's windowsill. The blond jumped on the dragon's back and away they went.

The king and his men hadn't missed a moment of it, and followed the dragon to the mansion in the middle of the kingdom.

Kaiba had only just ordered the dragon to leave and taken Jounouchi in his arms when the guards burst through the door. They pushed Jounouchi on the floor and seized Kaiba.

"No! Seto!" Jounouchi yelled, reaching for Kaiba. He then saw his father entering the room.

"Why are you doing this?" Jounouchi asked. The king responded by slapping the blond prince.

"How dare you!" Kaiba yelled, trying to escape the guards' clutches, but to no avail.

The king hit Kaiba as well and said: "You will not take over my kingdom. Take him to the dungeons."

"No!" Jounouchi yelled as he scrambled to his feet. The king grabbed him by his throat and lifted him several inches from the floor.

"You will never leave that tower again," he spat in Jounouchi's face, and then threw him on the floor, where the blond gasped for breath.

"Don't you dare touch him!" Kaiba yelled.

"Or what?" the king smirked.

"Or I'll kill you," Kaiba snarled.

"We'll see tomorrow who kills who," the king made a gesture with his hand and the guards started dragging Kaiba with them.

The king turned around and saw Jounouchi still lying on the floor. He spat on him, then grabbed him by his golden hair, and dragged him back to the tower.

The morning had come way too soon. All the residents of Moonwall had gathered on the courtyard where the execution would take place. A large stone block had been brought out; next to it stood the executioner, wearing a black hood. The executioner was known as Three-Times-Nick. He was called that way because he'd never succeed in cutting someone's head off on the first time. Mostly because he was an incredibly clumsy person. The crowd loved him though; they thought he always put on quite the show.

Jounouchi watched this grim scene from the window in the tower. He refused to cry, knowing this would only give his father satisfaction. Though he'd rather not watch Kaiba being beheaded, he felt this was something he needed to do. He wanted Kaiba to die while knowing someone in the crowd cared for him.

After a while they brought out Kaiba, his hands were chained, and he looked like he'd gone through hell. His expensive clothes where ripped and stained. But despite his dirty exterior, Kaiba had a confident look on his face. The guards led him to the stone block and pushed him on his knees.

As Kaiba sat there on his knees the king came up to him.

"Do you have one last request?" The king bellowed.

"Actually, I do," Kaiba smirked

"Then speak it," the king said.

"I'd very much like a smoke," he said.

The king thought about this for a while, then nodded. He sent one of his servants to go get a pipe and some pipe weed.

"Don't worry," Kaiba said, "I have my own tinderbox. If you could just get it out of my pocket for me."

They had inspected him for weapons when he was sent to the dungeons, but the guards hadn't found the tinderbox interesting.

A servant reached inside Kaiba's pocket and handed him the tinderbox. As Kaiba clenched the pipe between his teeth he strikes not once, not twice, but three times.

Kaiba spat out the pipe and threw the tinderbox on the ground.

"You know," he said, smirking at the king, "I'd rather not smoke."

The king just shook his head and said: "Fine, now prepare for your death."

"Of course, your majesty," Kaiba said sarcastically, but before he laid his head on the stone block, he glanced to the large tower. In the upper window he could see the sun reflecting in Jounouchi's golden hair. He smiled and laid his head down on the block.

In the corner of his eye, he saw the executioner lifting his axe. It must've been an incredibly heavy axe, 'because the process was a slow one. Kaiba closed his eyes and strained his ears. Was that the clapping of wings he heard?

He knew he thought right when he heard the crown on the courtyard scream. Kaiba opened his eyes; the executioner was just about to bring down his axe, when Kaiba replaced his head with the chains that bound his hands together. Kaiba leapt to his feat and punched the executioner, who was incredibly slow to comprehend what just happened, in the face.

The large white-silver dragon landed besides him, taking in half of the courtyard. Its bright eyes gleaming in the sun. Then its loud voice roared: "How can I serve you master?" The ground shook with every word the dragon spoke. Kaiba picked up the tinderbox from the ground and put it back in his pocket.

"Bring me the prince," Kaiba told the dragon. It spread its large wings and flew to the top of the tower. Jounouchi clambered awkwardly on the dragon's head and was flown down. He jumped off of the dragon and landed next to Kaiba.

"So you have my son now," the king said shakily, "please leave my kingdom."

"I'm afraid you're forgetting something, my dear majesty," Kaiba said coldly, "I made you a promise. I said I'd kill you if you touched him. Which you did."

"Surely, Katsuya would not approve of this!" The king looked pleadingly at his only son.

"No, I do not," Jounouchi said looking up at Kaiba, "he may have locked me up in a tower for five years, but he's still my father. He will not be killed today."

"Fine," Kaiba said, "but he can't stay here."

"I agree," Jounouchi said.

"Dragon," Kaiba said turning to the creature with the blue eyes, "if you'd please fly the king to a place that's very far away."

The dragon once again spread its wings and grabbed the king with one of its legs. The king screamed in fear as the dragon took off and flew away. Soon his screams faded and the dragon disappeared over some mountains in the distance.

The people cheered as they were happy the Tiran had finally disappeared.

Jounouchi became the next king of Moonwall, and Kaiba remained at his side until they both died. The kingdom of Moonwall became known as the city of the dragon lords, though no one knew it was really thanks to the tinderbox. The tinderbox remained in the royal family, who treated the dragons with respect and love.

**A.N:** And so starts my collection of fairytales. : D I'm going to try and pick out the ones that aren't so well known, and give them a spin. Because I think that makes it way more interesting.

If you guys have any suggestions you are free to PM me. : D And maybe I'll use your idea. :3

(*) normally there are dogs in the chambers, but I thought it would be way more interesting if it were dragons. Because, you know, it's Kaiba Seto. Also dragons are awesome.

(**) normally the witch gives him an apron, and he has to put the dogs on there. I don't quite see a guy put a dragon on an apron, so I made it a ring. Aprons are for sissies anyway. ;D

I hope you liked it! I'll probably update this whenever I feel like it. But you can expect a lot more of these. :3… Well if you liked them that is. D:

Anyway thanks for reading! **And remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: **YGO belongs to Kazuki Takahashi  
>The fairytale 'The Tinderbox' was written by Hans C. Andersen<p> 


	2. East of the Sun and West of the Moon

**East of the Sun and West of the Moon**

Once upon a time there lived a vicious man. He lived with his wife, daughter and son. He spent most of his time drinking, the other times he'd spend terrorizing his wife and daughter and most especially his son. Who got the harshest treatment of all. The family was exceptionally poor, as the father refused to go to work. His wife would grow some vegetables and fruits in their garden which she'd sell at the market every Saturday. The son, called Jounouchi Katsuya, would spend most of his days working at their neighbor's farm. They weren't nice people and didn't pay him what he truly deserved, but at least it was something rather than nothing. Because of this they had money to buy at least one proper meal each day, which was better than nothing.

Though Jounouchi's childhood was a rough one, he was never seen without a smile. He was honest, hardworking and kind to everyone who deserved it. Not only that, but he was incredibly handsome, and quite popular with the village girls. But the person he loved the most was his little sister, Shizuka. Every night he'd go to sleep wishing he could at least make the world a better place for her.

Yes, life was hard at the Jounouchi family, but that was all going to change.

One day – it was a Tuesday evening and late in the fall – the weather was wild and rough outside, and it was cruelly dark. The rain was falling, the wind was blowing, and the trees were shaking haphazardly outside. The little house they lived in was shaking dangerously. Then all of the sudden there were suddenly three loud taps at the door. The family stayed quiet, not sure if it was a person or the weather playing tricks on them. They remained quiet, and waited. Then, once again, there were three taps on the door; they were louder and clearer than the previous time. The father cursed, and waddled drunkenly towards the door. Who could be bothering them?

"Yeah?" the father roared and he opened the door, just a crack.

"Good evening to you," a voice said on the other side.

The father's eyes widened when he saw what kind of person was standing there.

"G-g-good evening," the father stuttered.

Jounouchi's eyes narrowed, this was not how his father normally behaved. Normally he was loud and rude to the strangers that passed. But this stranger seemed to… scare him, almost. Maybe it was a city guard…

Jounouchi had been pondering who the stranger was he wasn't following the conversation his father was having with him. Until the next words rang, loud and clear.

"Please give me your oldest son," the stranger said, "if you will I'll make you as rich as you are now poor."

Jounouchi's eyes widened instantly. Who was this guy?

The father roared with drunken laughter and said, almost out of breath: "Why would you want someone as useless and stupid as my son?"

"Quit your insolence," the stranger said. His words were as sharp as daggers, and Jounouchi's father fell to his knees begging for forgiveness.

"P-p-please take him w-w-with you," his father once again stuttered.

"Wait, don't I get a say in this?" Jounouchi asked angrily, he had known his father was scum but he'd never expected him to just give him away to some stranger. He leapt forward and opened the door fully, revealing the stranger not only to him, but to his mother and sister. They both gasped when they saw his form. Jounouchi just stood still and stared at him.

Cold-blue scales covered the stranger's body, he had claws for hands and feet, and his mouth was filled with razor-sharp teeth. A tail was visible behind him. Wings folded neatly on his back. The only humanly thing about him was the silky, brown hair on top of his head and his eyes. Those beautiful cerulean eyes Jounouchi could not look away from. He seemed to be wearing human clothing as well. Clothing that seemed regal.

Jounouchi was temporarily at a loss for words, and then he remembered the predicament he was in.

"I'm not coming with you!" he told the dragon-person defiantly.

The dragon person just smirked and said: "Think about your family. They will live like kings. Surely you cannot deny them this existence?"

Jounouchi stayed quiet, his eyes involuntarily wandered over to his baby sister. Of course he could not deny her this. She'd finally have a shot at a happy life and a good future. Jounouchi sighed and his arms slumped.

"I guess it can't be helped," he said quietly.

"Big brother, no!" he heard his sister shout behind him.

Jounouchi turned around and laid both his hands on her shoulder, and looked her in the eyes.

"I want you to be happy, Shizuka," he said, "this is the only way for you to achieve this."

"But-"

"Don't forget me, okay?" and he grinned at her, giving her a thumbs up, "I'll be fine."

He turned around towards the stranger and stepped outside with him. His father was still on his knees.

"Well… bye," he said awkwardly. His mother just stared at him, frozen by what had happened. Shizuka was trying her best not to cry. He smiled for one last time and then closed the door. It was slowly getting dark outside, and the rain was already soaking his hair.

"So, I'm Jounouchi Katsuya", Jounouchi introduced himself, "And you are?"

"Kaiba Seto," the dragon-person said and then, "are you afraid?"

Jounouchi pondered this for a while, then grinned and said: "Nope, not at all."

Kaiba's rigid exterior softened for a moment, but then he said rather sudden: "get on my back."

"Wha-" Jounouchi started blushing. What a strange question. But then Kaiba unfolded his wings. They were large and magnificent. Though most people would see Kaiba as a monster, Jounouchi thought him to be rather beautiful. This thought alone made him blush as he got on to the creature's back and settled between his wings.

"We're flying?" Jounouchi said when he was finally seated properly.

"No, we're swimming in the sky," Kaiba said sarcastically.

"It was just a question," Jounouchi muttered embarrassedly.

Kaiba started running, his wings opened beside him. Jounouchi tried his best to hold on. Then he jumped, flapping his wings wildly. And Jounouchi was astounded to realize they were actually flying. Slowly but surely they gained height and soon enough Jounouchi could see a landscape with miniature houses and trees beneath him. His house was slowly disappearing behind him.

The novelty of flying was wearing off rapidly as it was anything but comfortable. Jounouchi was soaking wet and cold and he had no comfortable place to sit. His legs were falling asleep and the constant wind whipping around his face made his eyes tear. Also Jounouchi had realized that in the commotion of everything he had forgotten all his stuff. He would have told Kaiba about this, but he could not raise his voice above Kaiba's noisy wing-flapping. So Jounouchi pressed his face against Kaiba's back and hoped the flight would be over soon.

His wish was granted as he noticed they were dropping lower and lower. Jounouchi raised his head and looked at the landscape beneath him, he didn't recognize at all where he was. Then Kaiba suddenly swooped down into a ravine. Jounouchi held on to him tightly, afraid of falling off. Sooner than he'd expected Kaiba landed, and Jounouchi slid off his back, his bottom hitting the hard floor.

"Ouch," he said as he got up, rubbing his butt.

"You should be more careful," Kaiba said.

"Me? You're the one who's swooping down and landing suddenly!" Jounouchi yelled. He was suddenly quiet as he noticed his surroundings.

They seemed to be standing on the bottom of the ravine, it was grey and bare and most of all very rocky. He looked up; the stars seemed to be a long way above him. He had rather lived in their tiny home than on the bottom of a ravine. He sighed and turned to where Kaiba was staring, his eyes widened.

In the wall of the ravine was a white door. It was richly decorated with gold, even the doorknob seemed to be made of solid gold.

Kaiba raised his clawed hand and knocked three times. The door almost instantly swung open and revealed the insides. Jounouchi stepped inside slowly; it was almost as large and beautiful as a castle. The walls were made of white marble, decorated with gold and silver. Above him was a large chandelier, adorned with a thousand candles all burning merrily.

"This is just the entrance hall," Kaiba said, he pointed to a door, "through there is the dining room."

He then turned towards Jounouchi and gave him a small silver bell.

"Just ring it once and everything you want will be yours," Kaiba said.

Jounouchi looked at the bell, speechless. Then he turned his gaze back to Kaiba only to find out he had disappeared.

"But why am I here?" Jounouchi said, to no one in particular.

Jounouchi walked across the large entrance hall to the dining room. It was just as beautiful and grand as the entrance hall, everything gleaming with silver and gold. He sat down at the table and pondered for a moment. He then rang the small silver bell once, and in front of him appeared a plate full of the stew he had been thinking of. He grabbed the knife and fork positioned next to it and started eating hungrily.

After his dinner he realized how tired he was, Kaiba hadn't told him where he'd be sleeping, and he didn't feel like wandering around the castle aimlessly. He rang the silver bell again, and wished himself a bed. He had barely rung it though, and he found himself in a room, there stood a bid with silken pillows and curtains and gold fringe. He peered inside the large white wardrobe standing opposite of the bed and found it was filled with clothes. He took off his old ones, put on some pajamas and crawled into bed. Before long he was blissfully asleep.

Jounouchi was in such a deep sleep he didn't wake up when someone entered the room and laid down beside him. It was Kaiba. Though it was dark in the room he could make out the blond's form sleeping next to him. Kaiba ran his fingers through his hair and then fell asleep next to him.

The next morning when Jounouchi woke up he was already gone. Jounouchi got dressed and rang the bell, wishing for breakfast. At once he was back in the dining room; a marvelous breakfast had appeared on the table. Once again he was alone. Jounouchi sighed and started eating his food, feeling alone.

So it went for days. Kaiba would always crawl in with him after dark, but would disappear before morning dawned, and Jounouchi would spend the remainder of the day by himself.

One night though, he had still been awake when Kaiba entered the room.

"Who are you?" Jounouchi asked at the form entering the bedroom. It was dark and he could not make out who it was.

"Kaiba, who else would I be?" the person said as he sat down next to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jounouchi asked slightly embarrassed.

"I'm going to sleep," Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

"Here?" Jounouchi exclaimed louder than he would've liked, a blush creeping on his face.

"Of course, I've been sleeping here for years," Kaiba said, settling down into the bed.

"But I sleep here!" Jounouchi said.

Kaiba just looked at Jounouchi's shadowy silhouette and then said: "I don't see the problem."

Then something suddenly dawned on Jounouchi.

"So all those other nights…"

"I was here with you," Kaiba said, his voice unchanging.

"Pervert!" Jounouchi yelled.

"Settle down pup," Kaiba said smirking, "I'm not about to fondle you… yet."

He laid down his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"What did you just call me?" Jounouchi said, then he realized what Kaiba had said, "WHAT? I _knew_ you were a pervert!"

But the only response he received was a soft breathing beside him. Jounouchi looked at the sleeping Kaiba. Then his mind started wandering. And he couldn't help but wonder how those scales would feel like. Are they warm? Or cold? When they had been flying the regal clothing had been between them. Surely he could be able to touch him without him noticing it?

Jounouchi reached out for Kaiba in the darkness and then softly touched his arm. To his surprise it wasn't scaly at all; in fact his arm was rather soft. Jounouchi frowned, what did this mean?

The next morning when he woke up, Kaiba had once again left. And he spent another dreary day by himself. He started feeling incredibly lonesome and sad. He wished to see his sister once more.

When that night Kaiba once again came to bed he noticed at once that something was wrong.

"Are you alright?" he said, crawling into the bed next to him in the darkness.

"No," Jounouchi said pouting, facing the different direction. He was mad at Kaiba, how dare he take him away from his family?

"What's wrong pup?" Kaiba asked grabbing Jounouchi's shoulder. Jounouchi startled. They were regular hands, not claws…

"I miss my family," Jounouchi said.

Kaiba sighed and pulled his hand back, he then said: "That can happen."

"Can I see them again?" Jounouchi said hopefully.

"I'll bring you there tomorrow," Kaiba said, "if you promise me one thing."

"Anything!" Jounouchi said, happily.

"Don't talk to your mother in private, only talk to her when others can hear you," Kaiba said, "If you do talk to her privately, you will bring bad luck down upon us."

Jounouchi frowned and asked: "What's that supposed to mean."

"Just trust me," was all Kaiba said. Then he ruffled the blond's hair and laid down. He was asleep in a heartbeat.

Jounouchi once again spent a few minutes staring at the sleeping form beside him. Then he went to sleep as well, excited to see his sister once more.

His second flight had been as uncomfortable as the first one, but after what seemed like days they finally landed outside of a very large mansion. The sky had already grown dark.

"Remember what you promised," Kaiba said before he departed.

"I will," Jounouchi said, he then leaned over and kissed the dragon-man on the cheek. His face immediately glowing red.

_Why did I do that!_ Jounouchi thought furiously.

Kaiba just stood there silently, then without warning he spread his wings and flew away.

Jounouchi kept looking at him until he disappeared. Feeling slightly disappointed. His skin was anything but soft – it had been rough and cold.

He entered the house and was happy to see his family sitting at the table, eating dinner.

"Katsuya!" his sister yelled as she saw his brother. She came over and hugged him tightly.

"Does this mean you're back forever?" she asked him.

"Just for today, sis," Jounouchi said, smiling.

He sat down with his family at the table, and though the food wasn't as good as it was back at Kaiba's castle, he was still very happy. They all seemed to be doing well. His father told him he had quit drinking, since he did not need to forget about his money problems anymore. They had a large garden with a vegetable garden and fruit trees, his mother still went out on weekends to sell them, but only because they had an abundance of food. Shizuka was currently learning how to read and write, and she couldn't have been happier. Jounouchi smiled, _seems I did the right thing after all_.

"Enough about us though, what about _you_?" Shizuka asked him once dinner was over.

Jounouchi pondered for a moment and then said: "Well the place I live is really beautiful, and the food is really good. And I get everything I wish for!"

"What about that monster?" his father asked.

"He's not a monster, he's a person," Jounouchi said, feeling annoyed, "And he gives me everything I want!"

His father just snorted and left the table.

"I'm really glad you're happy," Shizuka said, beaming at him.

"I'm really glad you're happy as well," Jounouchi grinned.

"Shizuka dear, will you wash the dishes?" his mother asked her. The girl nodded and left for the kitchen.

"Katsuya, can I talk to you?" His mother asked him.

Jounouchi remembered the promise he made to Kaiba and said: "No mom, I think I'm going to help Shizuka."

He left her sitting at the table, and went for the kitchen. Where he helped his sister washing the dishes.

He could not keep on ignoring his mother forever though, and she had finally tricked him to come along with him to a private room, where she locked the door.

"Mom, what-"Jounouchi started.

"You're not telling us everything, Katsuya," she said, peering at her son.

Jounouchi sighed, he didn't see how confiding in his mother could do harm. So he told her how he spent the entire day by himself, and then in the evening, someone would come in the room and lay down next to him.

"He sounds exactly like Kaiba," Jounouchi said, "but he has skin instead of scales, so..."

His mother gasped and said: "It could be a troll!"

Jounouchi laughed at her, but then saw the serious look on her face.

"Mom, you've got to be kidding me," he said.

But she wasn't. She went over to the desk standing in the room, and started looking in the drawers. She returned to her son and pressed a candle stub in the palm of his hand.

"Light this at night," she said, "and if he is a troll, get out of there as fast as you can. Be careful not to get any wax on him though."

Jounouchi took the candle stub and hid it in his trousers. The next morning Kaiba came to the house and took him away again.

When they entered the castle again he turned towards Jounouchi and asked quite suddenly: "Did you keep your promise?"

"I-" Jounouchi tried to lie, but found he could not. Not when he looked at those blue eyes.

"She cornered me," he said.

"Whatever," Kaiba said, he was clearly angry, "if you listen to her advice you'll bring bad luck on us both, it will be finished with the two of us."

He started walking away, but Jounouchi grabbed his scaly arm.

"I don't understand!" Jounouchi shouted.

Kaiba's eyes widened.

"Why did you need me? And what's going to be finished? And why do you have regular skin at night? Or is that someone else lying beside me?" All frustration he had to endure when he was alone seemed to pour out of him all at once.

Kaiba softened and cupped Jounouchi cheek in his rough claws he then said, not unkindly: "Please trust me, Katsuya, I promise you I'll give you an answer one day."

Jounouchi's cheeks lightly flushed, as he looked into Kaiba's eyes.

That night after Kaiba had fallen asleep; Jounouchi couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't allowed to see his face. He _must_ be hiding something awful. Maybe something more awful than the scales of a dragon. He reached for the candle stub in his pocket and lit it. In the light of the candle Jounouchi saw the most handsome person he had ever set eyes on. The scales had melted away and revealed a smooth, pale skin. Jounouchi ran his fingers through the silky, brown hair. He was sure that beneath those eyelids resided those beautiful cerulean eyes. Jounouchi smiled lightly as he gazed at Kaiba's sleeping face. Suddenly the urge to kiss him overtook him. He blushed lightly as he bent over to capture Kaiba's lips with his. But as Jounouchi did that, three drops of hot wax dripped on Kaiba's shirt.

The brunet woke up immediately, and looked in horror at the candle Jounouchi was holding.

"What did you do?" he roared at the blond.

Jounouchi easily recovered himself and yelled back: "I don't see what the problem is with me seeing your face! Maybe you shouldn't keep so many secrets from me."

Kaiba looked at him with an angry look, and Jounouchi was almost certain he was going to yell again. But then his expression turned sad and he looked down.

"When I was just a boy a witch put a spell on me, every morning I would turn into a monster. The spell would break if I could find someone who would stay with me for a year, but never look upon my true face. I have searched far and wide for this person, but never found someone who I thought suited. Then I came across that farm you worked at, and I knew it had to be you."

Jounouchi gazed at Kaiba, his mouth slightly open with surprise.

"I have to go now," Kaiba said, "ties are broken between us, and I must return to the witch to marry her daughter."

"No, you should stay…" Jounouchi said.

"I can't, that's not how it works," Kaiba said as he got up from the bed, the three drops of wax still clearly visible on his white shirt.

"Then can I go with you?" Jounouchi asked. He felt so guilty for not trusting the one who had given him everything.

"No, you cannot," Kaiba walked towards the wardrobe and put on a travel cloak.

"Tell me the way, then," Jounouchi said, "so I can look for you."

Kaiba looked at the blond and walked over to him. He pressed his lips against Jounouchi's, kissing him deeply. When he pulled away he whispered: "You will find me in the castle that lies East of the Sun and West of the Moon."

He then looked at him sadly and added: "But you'll never find the way there."

He straightened up and walked towards the door.

"I suggest you go back to your family, they'll still have all their riches, don't worry," he said coldly, and then he was gone.

Jounouchi still sat on the bed. Guilt gnawing away at his heart. He felt so stupid, if only he had trusted him… But that wasn't the only thing he felt. He also felt determination. He would find the castle that's East of the Sun and West of the Moon.

The next morning he awoke in a large forest, next to him lay a bag containing some clothes and food. The castle was gone, and so was Kaiba. Jounouchi sighed and got up, he had no clue where to go. Above him he heard someone laughing. On one of the branches of the trees sat an old woman. She was holding a golden apple.

Jounouchi sighed and decided it would be here start his journey.

"Excuse me?" he asked the woman.

She looked down upon him, still cackling away.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Do you happen to know of Kaiba Seto?" he asked.

The woman jumped out of the tree with a vigor you would expect in someone that old. She pun the golden apple on one of her fingers.

"How did you come to know about him?" She looked at him closely, Jounouchi felt increasingly uncomfortable; "perhaps you are the one who should have had him."

Jounouchi blushed lightly.

"Indeed you are!" The woman started laughing again.

"Do you know where he is?" Jounouchi asked her again, slightly more annoyed.

"All I know is that he lives in the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon, and that you'll get there too late or never. But still you may borrow my horse, and you can ride him to my next neighbor. Maybe she'll be able to tell you; and when you get there just give the horse a switch under the left ear, and beg him to be off home. And you can take this golden apple along with you."

So Jounouchi got on the horse and rode for many days, until he found a small house on top of a hill. There was a young blonde woman sitting outside, combing her golden hair with a golden comb. He got off of his horse, set the animal off home again and walked over to her. The woman saw him and smiled.

"Do you know the way to the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon?" he asked her.

The girl thought for a while and then smiled her sweet smile again.

"I'm afraid, I do not," she said honestly, "but you can borrow my horse and ride to my neighbor, I'm sure he'll be able to tell you. When you get there, please send the horse back home."

Just as Jounouchi was about to climb on the horse the girl came up to him and handed him the comb.

"Maybe it'll be of use to you," she said and waved after him when he set off.

He once again rode for many days, but never once he lost hope. He would see those eyes again.

In the middle of the next day he came to another little house, it was standing next to a large lake. There was a small boy playing with a golden ball on the edge of the water. Jounouchi got off his horse and begged him off to be home.

He went over to the lake and splashed some of the cold water in his face. He was starting to get exhausted.

"You're so close," the boy said next to him.

"Wha-" Jounouchi started.

"Go to the north wind," the boy said.

Jounouchi was at a loss for words, what was this boy talking about?

"The north wind will blow you to the castle," the boy said matter-of-factly. He then gave Jounouchi the golden ball and pointed to his horse.

Jounouchi knew suddenly what he was talking about and beamed at the kid.

"Thanks!" he said as he trotted off with the horse.

He once again rode for many days until he reached the house of the north wind.

"Blast, what do you want?" The north wind said when he knocked on the door.

"I need to find the castle East of the Sun and West of the Moon," Jounouchi said, a determined look in his eyes.

"So are you the one meant for him?" The wind asked him.

"I believe I am, yes," Jounouchi said, "And I need to see him again."

"I know where the place is, a single time I blew an aspen leaf there, but afterward I was so tired I could not puff for many days. If you really wish to go there, and aren't afraid to come along with me, I'll take you on my back and blow you there," the wind explained.

"I'm not afraid," Jounouchi said unwavering.

"Very well then," The north wind said, "but you must sleep here tonight, for we must have the whole day before us, if we're to get there at all."

Early the next morning the wind woke him. The north wind puffed himself up and blew himself out, and made himself so stout and big, that he was gruesome to look at.

Off they went high up through the air, as if they would not stop until they reached the end of the world. Though this manner of flight was more comfortable, Jounouchi couldn't help but long to those few times he had spent flying on Kaiba's back.

The wind blew him further and further, unearthing trees and blowing away houses when they passed. They flew over the sea, but the wind got so weary they drooped lower and lower. Jounouchi's feet could reach the surface of the water.

"Are you afraid?" the north wind asked him.

Jounouchi smiled and then said: "No, I'm not."

"We're getting closer," the wind said and Jounouchi could see the shore closing in. The wind gave one more puff and Jounouchi landed safely on the shore. The wind was so weak and worn out, he couldn't blow Jounouchi further. But it didn't matter, but not so far away, on a hill, he saw a magnificent castle, and it could only be one thing; the castle that lies East of the Sun and West of the Moon.

Jounouchi thanked the north wind, who was resting in the sunshine on the shore, and set off towards the castle.

The next morning Jounouchi sat down under the castle window, and pondered what to do next, all the while he was playing with the golden apple the old woman had given him. Suddenly a shadow loomed over him. Jounouchi looked up and saw an ugly girl hanging out of the window. She had long black hair and dark eyes, and a nose like a hawk.

_This must be the daughter of the witch_, Jounouchi thought.

"What do you want for your golden apple, boy," she said rather crudely.

"It's not for sale," Jounouchi said, spinning the apple much like the old woman had done once.

"If it's not for sale for gold or money, what is it that you will sell it for? You may name your own price," said the girl.

Suddenly Jounouchi had an idea, and he smirked at the stupid-looking girl hanging out of the window.

"Well, you can have it, if I may get to the prince who lives here, and be with him tonight," Jounouchi said.

The witch's daughter thought for a while and then smiled a smile that showed her yellow crooked teeth.

"Yes, that can be done," the girl said. She then leaned over and grabbed the golden apple.

That night she led Jounouchi into one of the many bedrooms in the house. He saw Kaiba laying there peacefully asleep. Jounouchi went over to him and started shaking him. But no matter what he did, Kaiba would not wake up. When the morning dawned, the ugly girl came in and drove Jounouchi out of the room.

That day Jounouchi once again sat underneath the window, this time he was combing his hair with the golden comb. Once again she hung out of the window and asked Jounouchi what he wanted for it.

His answer was exactly the same.

But once again that night, no matter how loudly Jounouchi yelled, or how harshly he shook Kaiba, he would not wake up.

After a while Jounouchi gave up and sat next to Kaiba on the bed, stroking his brown hair, whilst Kaiba kept on sleeping.

"I'm sorry," Jounouchi whispered, "I'm so terribly sorry."

Involuntarily tears started to well up in his eyes; he was so close yet so far away. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was about to come up. He knew the girl would be here soon, so he took his chance. He softly kissed the sleeping Kaiba on his lips. But nothing changed, Kaiba remained asleep.

The girl bustled into the room and once again drove Jounouchi away.

That morning Jounouchi sat under the window again, he wasn't going to give up yet. He was holding the golden ball the boy had given him in his hands. Once again the girl asked for it, and Jounouchi's answer remained the same.

Meanwhile the prince had woken up in his bed, and he couldn't help but feel the dream he had had been real. He gingerly touched his lips and thought of the one who had kissed them.

When the girl came that night with a sleeping potion, Kaiba pretended to drink it, but threw it over his shoulder, and fell down asleep on the bed. Or that was what he wanted the girl to think.

When Jounouchi entered the room he thought he saw Kaiba sleeping on the bed. He sat down beside him and said: "Even though you won't wake up, I gave away my last present. I just wanted to be with you one last time."

Kaiba smiled and then turned around.

"I'm wide awake though," he said.

Jounouchi smiled happily and threw his arms around Kaiba. Who was very surprised by this sudden movement.

Then Jounouchi recollected himself, and let go of him, a light blush featuring his cheeks.

"How did you find me?" Kaiba asked him.

"It's a very long story," Jounouchi said. And then he told him everything.

"You've arrived just in time," Kaiba said, once the story was over, "tomorrow I'm supposed to marry her. But now I won't have to, for you can set me free. Remember that shirt you got the wax on?"

Jounouchi nodded gingerly, if he hadn't done such a stupid thing they wouldn't be in this predicament now.

"Well I'll say I want to see what my wife can do, and order her to clean it. She won't be able to do it," Kaiba said.

"It's just wax…" Jounouchi said, he didn't understand.

"Maybe to you," Kaiba said, "you're the only one who'll be able to clean the shirt. Just trust me."

Jounouchi remembered the last time Kaiba had asked him to trust him. Jounouchi had been unable to, a mistake he wouldn't be making again.

"So I'll say I will only marry the person who can wash out the drops of wax and I'll ask you to try it," Kaiba said, "and then I'll be free."

"Right," Jounouchi said, looking straight into Kaiba's eyes.

Kaiba cupped Jounouchi's cheek in his hands and pressed his lips to his tenderly, his other hand placed on Jounouchi's hip. Morning came too soon.

The next day there was a great feast, everyone in the village had been invited, so no one looked up when Jounouchi was there mingled in the crowd.

Even though it the middle of the day, Kaiba was no longer the dragon-person he had been when Jounouchi first saw him.

_At least that part of the curse has been lifted,_ Jounouchi thought.

Kaiba raised his glass as though he would be giving a speech. He was wearing white and gold clothes, fit for a king.

"First of all," he started, the crowd gathering around him, "I'd like to see what my wife is fit for."

"Yes!" said an ugly old woman, Jounouchi assumed she was the witch who had cursed Kaiba all those years ago.

"Well," said Kaiba, "I've got a fine shirt that somehow got three spots of wax on it. I want my dear wife to wash these out. I have sworn to only marry the person who is able to do that. If she can't then she's not worth having.

The ugly girl laughed and took the shirt from her husband-to-be. She began to wash it as hard as she could, but the more she rubbed and scrubbed the bigger the spots grew.

"You can't wash!" said her mother, and she pushed her daughter aside, "Let me try."

But she barely touched the shirt and it got worse. With all her rubbing and wringing and scrubbing, the spots grew bigger and blacker and the shirt got darker and uglier.

Then some other people tried to wash the shirt, but to no avail. No one was able to clean it.

"You're all useless," said Kaiba, smirking, "is there no one here who can wash a lousy shirt? What about you?"

He looked over at Jounouchi, who stepped forward and took the shirt. She dipped it into the water and almost instantly the shirt became as white as snow.

Kaiba came up to Jounouchi and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes, you are the one for me," he whispered into Jounouchi's ear.

The witch flew into such a rage that she exploded on the spot.

The ugly girl looked at her mother's ashes and ran away from the castle. She was never seen again.

Kaiba and Jounouchi left the castle that lies East of the Sun and West of the Moon. Where they are now, I do not know. What I do know is that they are happily together.

**A.N**: MY SECOND FAIRYTALE. So excited. :3

I hope you enjoyed it! **Remember to review**!

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi  
>East of the Sun and West of the Moon was collected by Peter Christen Asbjørnsen and Jørgen Moe<p> 


	3. The Soldier and the Devil's Son

**The soldier and the Devil's son**

Once upon a time there was a soldier by the name of Seto who was coming back from military service, as he had finished the period of his enlistment. As he was walking down a solitary trail in the middle of a great forest, a heavy rain started pouring down, effectively soaking the poor soldier. Cursing the cold rain he started running and looking for shelter. After a while he finally came across a wooden house. Seto could see lights on inside the house, so he decided to just take his chances and knock the door.

A blonde boy from around his age opened the door, with a sullen look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I need a place to stay, I'm soaking wet because of the rain, and tired from running," Seto said.

"You can't stay here," the blonde boy said, closing the door. Seto quickly pressed his bodyweight against the door, so that the boy could not close it.

"What's your problem?" The boy yelled.

"I TOLD you, I need a place to stay," Seto replied stubbornly.

"My father eats people," the boy said dryly, "still want to stay?"

"I don't care," Seto replied, "I'd rather die in a warm house than out here in the cold rain."

The boy sighed and opened the door for Seto. The house was warm and cheerful, and beautifully decorated.

"This doesn't seem too bad," Seto said.

"Just wait till you meet my father," the boy said. "What's your name, anyway?"

"Kaiba. Kaiba Seto," the soldier said, "yours?"

"Jounouchi Katsuya," the boy said, "Listen, just go into that room over there, it's my bedroom. Stay there and don't make a sound. You don't want my father to catch you."

"What makes your father such a fearsome man?" Seto asked.

"He's the devil," Jounouchi replied.

"You're joking right?" Seto asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

"I wish I was," Jounouchi said, sighing, "Now go, before my parents get home."

Seto just kept quiet and stepped into the room Jounouchi had been pointing at. It was a relatively small, but cozy room. It didn't have much furniture except for a dresser and a bed. Seto was so tired he just flung himself on the bed, and fell asleep immediately.

The sound of a door slamming shut woke him from his sleep. Groggily the brunet sat up. It was now dark out, and still raining. Seto sat up and tried to smoothen his hair.

"Boy, where are you?" he heard a vicious voice shout from the other room.

"I am here," Jounouchi replied.

"What is it that I smell?" The voice demanded.

"How should I know? Maybe you should bathe more…" Jounouchi said.

"Don't get cheeky with me boy!" The voice shouted. "It smells like a human. "

"I don't know what you-"

"-Get out of my way!"

Seto could hear footsteps drawing closer to the room, and stood up from the bed, ready to fight. The door slammed open revealing a demonic looking man, wearing a vicious scowl.

"So it IS a human!" he said.

Jounouchi appeared behind him and tried to pull the devil out of the room. The devil turned around and slapped Jounouchi in the face. The boy fell on the floor.

"How dare you bring this filth into my house!" he shouted.

"He was tired and wet from the rain, I couldn't just leave him out there," Jounouchi said.

The devil spat on the floor and looked at Seto, his eyes gleaming red, and then said with a threatening voice: "Tomorrow, I'll have you for lunch."

He then turned around and left the bedroom.

Seto walked over to Jounouchi, took hold of his hands and pulled him back on his feet.

"Thanks," Jounouchi said, brushing off his pants, "you should go now."

Seto glanced out the window and said: "It's still raining."

"You heard what he said! Why won't you just leave?" Jounouchi shouted.

"I already told you. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow," Seto said, sitting back down on the bed.

"You mean _you_'ll figure out what to do," Jounouchi said, scowling.

"Whatever," Seto replied, lying back down, "It'll all work out in the end."

"How can you be so confident?" Jounouchi asked.

"Just am," Seto said, smirking. He then closed his eyes, and went back to sleep.

The next morning Jounouchi woke Seto when the sun had barely risen.

"You need to get out of here, before he wakes," Jounouchi said urgently.

"Fine," Seto said, getting out of the bed.

He put on his shoes, grabbed his stuff and made his way to the front door together with Jounouchi.

"I'm sorry we couldn't be more hospitable," Jounouchi said as he opened the door.

"Is that my breakfast that's trying to escape?" a malicious voice rang out behind them.

"Well, fuck," Seto said, turning around.

The devil walked closer to the two boys, eyeing Seto up and down. This made him feel uncomfortable… Really uncomfortable.

"I've got a proposition!" Jounouchi suddenly said.

"Well spit it out boy, I haven't got all day, you know," the devil said impatiently.

"You know how much of a busy demon you are, right father? Condemning souls and all," Jounouchi explained, "how about you let him work around the house a little? That way you'll have more time for what really matters."

"Hm, yes, those mortals aren't going to punish themselves…" the devil said, pondering.

"You know what son, you're absolutely right!" The devil said in an ecstatic manner.

"I am?" Jounouchi asked, "I mean, of course I am!"

"You!" The devil said pointing at Seto," you are from now on my slave. Now get to work."

All Seto did was give Jounouchi a death glare.

"The first order on your slave-agenda will be to clean out the fireplace!" the devil said.

"Well that isn't s-"

"Only using your hands," The devil added, grinning, "if you don't finish by tonight, I WILL eat you."

He then snapped his fingers, and disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

"I hope he chokes while eating me," Seto said, glaring at the little puffs of smoke that still hung in the air.

"Oh don't be such a baby, it's just cleaning the fireplace," Jounouchi said.

"Yeah I'm not cleaning stuff," Seto said.

"What do you mean, you're not cleaning it?"

"I'm a soldier. I'm good at killing people, or at least wounding them. Cleaning fireplaces? Not really my thing," Seto said, crossing his arms.

"You're rather arrogant, aren't you?"

"Deal with it," Seto said smirking.

"Besides, look at that thing," Seto said, pointing towards the fireplace, "It looks like it hasn't been cleaned in ages. I'll never be able to get it clean only using my hands. That's impossible."

Now that Seto pointed it out like that, Jounouchi _had _to agree with him. The fireplace was covered in black soot. Somehow Jounouchi hadn't expected his father to go about this in an honest fashion.

"I'll clean it, if you promise me one thing," Jounouchi said.

"Fine, what is it?" Seto asked.

"Promise me to take me away from this place," Jounouchi said.

"Oh I can't ever see why you'd want to leave that wonderful man you call your father," Seto said sarcastically.

"Promise me!"

"Fine, it's not like you'll be able to clean the damn thing anyway," Seto said.

"That's where you're wrong," Jounouchi said grinning. He dug around in the pockets of his vest and finally got out a long, slim stick.

"What is that? Your magic wand?" Seto said, barely containing his laughter.

Jounouchi just pointed the stick at the fireplace and said: "By virtue of my wand, may my father's order be executed."

From the moment the last word left Jounouchi's lips the soot disappeared from the fireplace and it was at once clean.

"So now that's done, we should go," Jounouchi said, urging on Seto.

"Why?" Kaiba asked, sitting down by the fireplace, "your old man won't be back till evening, right? I can rest for a whole other day."

"What don't you understand about the fact that he's the freaking devil?" Jounouchi was shouting now.

"Will you shut your mouth about that? He doesn't scare me," Seto said confidently.

"Incredibly arrogant," Jounouchi mumbled as he sat down next to Seto.

"So if you're the devil's son, does that make you some sort of demon?" Seto asked.

"He took me away from my parents when I was just a kid," Jounouchi said, "I don't even remember who they are. Raised me as his son. He makes me call him father."

Seto stayed quiet for a while. Jounouchi just pointed his wand to the fireplace. At once flames lit up, spreading out a warm glow around them.

"Why didn't you just leave by yourself?" Seto asked.

"Don't you think I've tried?" Jounouchi spat, "I can't. The devil might not be shrewd, but his wife sure is. She always sees right through my plans. "

Jounouchi stared into the fireplace, his amber eyes burning furiously.

"But together with you, I might stand a chance…" he said, feeling determined.

The fire just crackled on merrily, as the two boys sat side by side in silence.

When the sun went down the devil once again returned home, but this time he was not alone. Seto could only assume this was what Jounouchi meant when he had said 'the devil's wife'. She was ugly and fat and smelled of old cabbages. She seemed pretty much human, though.

And then she opened her mouth. It sounded like a thousand parrots had decided to ask for a cracker all at the same time.

"Have you prepared dinner?" she shrieked.

"I have," Jounouchi said, not facing her.

"What did you say boy?" she asked, pretending to be deaf.

"I have, mother," it took all his willpower to say the last word in a decent tone.

"That's good, that's good," then she saw Seto standing there, "Who's that guy?"

"My dinner, sweetheart," the devil said, smirking.

"The fireplace is clean," Seto said.

"WHAT?" The devil shouted, immediately going over to inspect the fireplace, "Well paint me purple and call me a grape! He actually managed to do it."

"Naturally," Seto said, with a confident smirk.

"Well, no matter," the devil said, "I've still got enough work for you slave. There's a stable for my horses outside. Clean it all. If it isn't done by tomorrow morning, I will eat you for breakfast. I wonder how you'll taste with maple syrup…"

"Good idea dear," the fat parrot praised the devil.

"BOY!" the devil then shouted, "show our slave where the stables are. You won't get any food until they are clean."

They went the sort way to the stables. As Jounouchi opened the wooden doors a terrible smell hit Kaiba's nose.

"Well this is an impossible task," Seto said, looking around the stable. There was an awful mess and looked as though it hadn't been cleaned in ages.

"Do you still promise to take me away with you?" Jounouchi asked Seto in the dim lighting.

"Yes, of course," Seto said.

He once again took the slim stick out of his vest and pointed it at the stable.

"By virtue of my wand, may my father's order be executed," he mumbled.

Almost immediately the stable was clean and smelled of rose petals.

"They probably think we'll be doing this all night, can we take this opportunity to leave?" Jounouchi once again pressed on.

"We did the work, didn't we? Let's just go inside and get some dinner," Seto said.

"What's your problem?" Jounouchi was shouting by now, "why do you so desperately want to stay here?"

"There was a girl I was in love with years before. We were to be wed, but then the war started and I had to leave. It's been such a long time since I've seen her, I don't think I can go through with marrying her. It'd be like marrying a stranger." Seto explained.

"So? Just tell her the wedding can't go through," Jounouchi said.

"She's the only one I can return to. I have no money, I have no relatives. She's the only one I can rely on. Without her I'll be forced to live on the streets," Seto said.

"So stay with me…" Jounouchi mumbled.

"What?"

"I can just magick a house, we could stay there together. You won't have to go through with the wedding, and I'll be far away from my psychopathic kidnappers," Jounouchi said.

"I don't know…" Seto doubted.

"Oh come on, I'll just make the house big enough. You'll never know I was there," Jounouchi said.

"Fine! Let us leave then," he said looking back at the house. It seemed the lights had gone out. The horrible pair must have gone to bed.

"I have pies," Jounouchi said, two pies appearing from under his vest.

"Excuse me?" Seto said, "What does this have to do with anything?"

"I enchanted them; they'll talk using our voices, so that if anyone were to shout for us, they'll reply." Jounouchi explained, placing the pies in the corner of the stable.

"What if they come out here to actually look if we're here?" Seto asked.

"I don't think they care enough to do that," Jounouchi said, "let's go."

The two boys then set out, in the middle of the darkness, to find new fortunes.

Meanwhile at around the same time the Devil's wife woke up from a dream.

"Husband!" the Devil's wife said, waking up her husband.

"What is it, you stupid woman?" The Devil asked surly, he didn't like being woken up in the middle of the night.

"I had a dream that the slave and our lousy son ran away together!" The Devil's wife explained.

"Nonsense! The boy doesn't have enough back-bone for that. Watch." The Devil got up, opened the window, faced the stable and then shouted: "ARE YOU STILL THERE BOY?"

"Yes father," the pie in the stable replied using Jounouchi's voice.

"WHAT ABOUT YOU SLAVE?" The Devil shouted again.

"I'm also here, master," the pie, using Seto's voice, replied.

"See, you're being ridiculous my hideous wife, they are right there." The Devil said, crawling back into bed.

His wife, on the other hand, put on shoes and went to the stables. She later emerged with the two pies, went up to their bedroom and threw them at her husband's face.

"THEY. ARE. GONE." She shrieked.

The Devil only needed a few moments to conjure up a terrible black horse, saddle it up, and leave to find the two fugitives.

The two boys hadn't really gotten far away before they were found out, and they could hear the Devil's horse galloping behind them.

"What are we going to do?" Seto asked, peering into the darkness behind them.

"I'll transform you into a pear on a pear tree, and myself into an old woman trying to knock it down." Jounouchi said, already pointing his wand.

"You do no such thi-"but Seto's words disappeared as he turned into a pear on a pear tree.

Jounouchi had been just in time, as the Devil approached him with his horse. Only it wasn't really him that was standing there, it was an old woman.

"Excuse me, old crow," the Devil said, "have you seen two boys? One's blond the other's a brunet?"

"I don't know. All I see is this pear that I so desperately want." The old woman replied.

"So you haven't seen anyone?" The Devil asked again.

"I love pears," the woman replied.

The Devil raised an eyebrow and mumbled something along the lines of 'bat-shit insane'. Then got on his horse and went back home.

Jounouchi instantaneously transformed back into his original form, and so did Seto.

"You're quite the actor," Seto said, "good thing the Devil is apparently really stupid."

"Oh shut up, he bought it, didn't he?" Jounouchi said. They then set out in the darkness once again.

The Devil arrived back home, his wife waiting in the door opening of his house.

"Did you find them?" She said in her horrible voice.

"I just found an old woman and a pear in a pear tree," the Devil said.

"YOU IDIOT," the devil's wife shouted, "that were Katsuya and the slave. You go back and find them!"

The Devil grunted and got back on his horse, once again galloping towards the two boys.

"I can hear him coming closer once more," Seto said, "If you're going to transform us, please let me be the one to talk to him, Mister Brilliant Actor."

"Shut it," Jounouchi said, and he transformed himself into a bush with a rose on it, and Seto into an old gardener."

The devil approached the gardener and got off his horse.

"Excuse me, dirty man; have you seen two boys out here? One is blond, the other is a brunet," the devil inquired.

"I am a gardener," the gardener told the Devil.

"Hm, yes. So excuse me, gardener, have you see two boys out here?" The Devil corrected himself.

"I have created this rose on this bush," the gardener said motioning towards the rosebush.

"Yes well, I'm leaving now," the Devil said, backing away slowly to his horse, and then finally leaving again.

They both changed back to their original forms. Jounouchi just stared at Seto.

"Shut it," was all Seto said.

"I am sorry, all-mighty creator," Jounouchi said, sniggering, "let's get going again."

And so the boys set out, once again, in the darkness.

The Devil on the other hand, arrived back at his home, his wife standing in the doorway again, just looking at him.

"Well I guess nighttime is when all the lunatics come out!" The Devil said.

"You know that the lunatic was probably either your son or your slave," his wife said, staring him down.

"Oh…" the Devil pondered for a while, "I guess you're right."

"Don't send a man to do a woman's job!" the Devil's wife yelled, dragging the Devil off his horse.

"Calm down woman!" the Devil shouted, "I'm not just some 'man'."

"You're just as useless as one!" the woman shouted at her husband.

The Devil's face lit up with a kind of rage and he pointed his claw like finger at his wife.

"Why don't you say that again," the Devil said through his teeth.

"YOU. ARE. USELESS!" the woman shrieked.

The Devil snapped his finger and suddenly his wife had disappeared. In her stead stood now a brown cow.

"Much better," he said, leading the cow to the cleaned stables, "You know, I never cared about that boy. But no, you so desperately wanted a son. Well now you're a cow. Boo to you."

He put her in the stables, and looked around: "Huh… They actually cleaned them…"

He then went back to his bed, and had a good night's rest without the woman breathing her cabbage-breath in his ear.

Meanwhile the boys had walked quite some time without encountering the devil again.

"You think he stopped coming after us?" Seto asked.

"Let's not count on it," Jounouchi replied.

They walked for several hours, until finally the sun came up. Looking down from the hill they were standing on they saw a village down in a valley.

"Well, that's where I used to live," Seto replied.

"Looks nice enough," Jounouchi said.

They looked at each other for a while and then burst out laughing.

"This was probably the silliest adventure I've ever had," Seto said, sitting down upon the grass.

Jounouchi sat down next to him and then asked: "So what about our plan?"

"You mean the whole 'living together'?" Seto asked, not minding Jounouchi's coloured cheeks, "I think I'd like it very much."

Jounouchi looked up, smiling wide.

"So how about I put our home on this hill?" he asked, looking around. It sure was big enough.

"Sure, but I need to do something first," Seto said, standing up, "I owe my former fiancée an explanation."

Jounouchi nodded and watched him descend down the hill.

"Wait!" he suddenly yelled.

"What?" Seto asked, turning around.

"Don't kiss her. If you kiss her all your memories of me will disappear," Jounouchi said.

"Oh drat, I was just about to kiss her. I was also planning on marrying her anyway and flying a dragon to space," Seto said sarcastically.

"I'm just warning you here," Jounouchi said.

"Stop worrying so much," Seto said, he then waved and descended down the hill again.

Jounouchi stood up, got his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the grass covering the large hill.

"By virtue of my wand, give me a large house," he mumbled under his breath.

It had been years since he set foot in his village, yet everything seemed exactly the same. Most people just stared at him as he made his way to his former lover's house. There was some mumbling and pointing but no one cared.

He came to a lovely cottage just at the edge of town. He approached it and knocked three times on the wooden door.

"I'll be right there!" A sweet voice said.

The door opened revealing a petite blonde with the sweetest smile. Her eyes widened instantly when she saw who was at the door.

"Seto…" she said.

"Hello," was all he said, "Look, I need to ta-"

But before he could finish his sentence she dragged him inside and sat him down on the couch.

"Sure! Sure! We can talk soon. First let me make you some dinner, you look absolutely hungry," she said.

She was right, he was feeling incredibly hungry, he was also feeling really tired.

When she returned with a loaf of bread and some cheese, she found him asleep on the couch. She smiled sweetly, and kissed him on his forehead.

"Welcome home Seto," she whispered.

The village was buzzing with gossip the rest of the day. Not only had Seto finally returned home from the dreadful war, but a large house had appeared on top of the hill nearby the village.

Jounouchi sat at the doorstep waiting for Seto's return until the sun went down. But he did not return. Disappointed he just went inside his home, alone.

The next morning Seto awoke on the couch. His fiancée was sitting nearby just staring at him.

"I must have fallen asleep," he said.

"You did, you must have been exhausted!" the girl said, "now what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Seto just stared at her. There was something very important he needed to tell her. He just couldn't recall what it was.

"I don't remember," he said, his head in his hands.

"Now that you're back, Seto," the girl said sweetly, "do you think we could finally get married?"

Seto looked at her and weighed his options. He hadn't seen her in so long; she was practically a whole other person than the one he used to know. But where would he go without her? What would he do? He didn't have enough money for a house of his own. So he did the only logical thing. He just smiled and nodded. The girl gasped and happily flung herself into his arms. All the while something kept nagging at the back of Seto's head.

Days went by, and wedding preparations were being made. The whole town was up and about to make this day the most perfect day there was. Invitations were sent out to everyone, even the mysterious house on top of the hill.

Jounouchi opened his door that morning and it revealed a messenger.

"You are hereby invited to the wedding of Kaiba Seto and his future wife," the messenger announced.

"I see, thank you," Jounouchi said, and he closed the door.

He looked out of the window to the village and then quietly said to himself: "I wonder when he'll be leaving for space on a dragon."

The wedding took place a few days later and Jounouchi decided to go. Hoping he could make Seto's memory return.

The town was decorated with white ribbons. Everyone was smiling and happy. Jounouchi made his way over to the church in the center of town. He entered it and looked around. Seto was sitting in front of the church, looking at the altar. Jounouchi went up to him and sat down next to him. In his hands were two pies. He set them on the floor and they started talking to each other.

"Do you remember the one time you had to clean out the fireplace?" The pie asked.

"No, I don't remember," The other pie replied.

"Do you remember cleaning out the stables that were so incredibly dirty?" The pie asked.

"No, I don't remember," the other replied.

"What about the Devil and his ugly wife?" The pie asked.

"No, I don't remember," the other replied.

"What about when I told you: 'Don't kiss her'?" The pie asked.

"I remember," Seto cut in, before the other pie could reply.

He then looked at Jounouchi; vague familiarity could be read in his eyes.

"What about the promise we made? The promise where you'd take me away from that awful home? And the silly plan we had of us living together?" Jounouchi asked.

"I remember," Seto said, he then smiled lightly and got up.

He walked over to the girl that was about to be his wife, and took her hand.

"I just recalled something very important. A plan I once made with someone dear to me. Should I go through with it or drop it?" Seto asked her.

She just smiled sadly at him, as if she already knew.

"Go through with it," she said, letting go of his hands and looking up at him.

He looked at Jounouchi, who was still sitting down on the church bench, holding those silly pies close to him.

"Come on Katsuya, it's time to go home," Seto said, walking out of the church.

Jounouchi just followed him, smiling apologetically at the not-to-be-bride.

They spent the rest of their lives in that house on the hill. Jounouchi never used the wand the Devil once gave to him again. He didn't need magic to improve his life anymore.

**A.N: **Well this has been quite some time hahah. Sorry about that; second year of college definitely takes a lot of your time. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more, don't worry.

**Remember to review!**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Yu-Gi-Oh! Belongs to Kazuki Takahashi  
>Jean, the soldier, and Eulalie, the Devil's daughter was a fairytale collected by Achille Millien.<p> 


End file.
